Amnesia
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: What if Snake-Eyes had gone missing and the joes had given up all hope of finding him? Will his young apprentice take matters into her own hands? I had my disclaimer, but Hi-tech turned it into a weapon.
1. Amnesia

_**Amnesia**_

_**What if Snake-Eyes went missing and the joes gave up all hope of finding him? Will his young apprentice to take matters into her own hands?**_

It wasn't uncommon for Snake-Eyes to disappear from the pit for a couple weeks at a time, but at least he left a note or told Scarlett that he was leaving. So, it was very unusual when Snake didn't leave a note or told Scarlett anything. Scarlett worried for his safety when she didn't know anything, and this usually ended up with a hug because she was happy that he was safe. Farren sat in the rec room with Storm shadow, Jinx, and Kamakura who were talking, but she was staring at the clock on the wall.

Suddenly Farren said," It's official, Sensi has been gone for 5 years now."

Jinx said," Yes, I know that. About this time of year, Scarlett is so down."

Farren asked Kamakura," Sensi is coming back, right?"

Kamakura replied," I know you think he will Farren, but I'm afraid sensi won't be back."

After that Farren left the room and went to the kitchen. Roadblock was baking cookies and she sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Roadblock, is sensi coming back," Farren inquired.

The chef responded," I know you want him to come back, but he's been gone for 5 years today. He's not coming back."

Farren nodded and ran off to the gym. At least she could train with the nunchucks and go through a few katas.

Farren mumbled to herself," If everyone else has given up hope, then maybe I should take matters into my own hands."

Soon she was done practicing the katas and went to her room to draw up a plan.


	2. The Plan of Rescue

_**The Plan of Rescue**_

_**A/N: Sorry for uploading a bunch at a time, but my little sisters hid my notebook from me.**_

It was about midnight when Farren recieved a call on her cell phone fom an unfamiliar number. Farren decided to answer the call hoping it would give her a lead on Snake-Eyes' location.

Farren said," Hello, this is Wanderer speaking. How may I help you?"

The lady on the other end said," This is Ohio State Sanitarium. Do you know a man called Hebi no Me?"

Farren responded," Sorry, you have the wrong number."

Farren thought that since she now has a lead on Snakes' location, then she should go rescue him. But, first she needed a well thought out plan, before she could eben begin thinking about a plan, she had to get the blueprints from Hawk. Farren walked out of her room and encountered Hawk on the way to his office.

Farren asked," Sir, do you have the blueprints for Ohio State Sanitarium?"

Hawk responded," Yes, I do. Why do you want those blueprints?"

Farren replied," Let's just say Scarlett and I got a lead."

Hawk asked," Since when did you start working on a 5 year old case?"

Farren responded," Since Flint asked me to, sir."

Hawk said," I'll get you a copy of those blueprints as soon as possible."

Farren said," Thank you sir."

Farren knew that she had to tell Scarlett about this, but she wanted to suprise her. Farren decided that Scarlett would wait to see if the location was real, then freak out. With that, Farren headed to Scarlett's room. Soon Farren knocked on the door of Scarlett's room.

Scarlett yelled," Who is it?"

Farren responded," It's Farren, I have some good news for you!"

Scarlett yelled," Come in!"

Scarlett's eyes were filled with tears as Farren entered the room. Farren sat on the bed, comforting Scarlett, who was physically and emotionaly exausted.

Farren said," Scarlett, I may have a lead on where sensi is."

Scarlett asked," Really, Where is he?"

Farren responded," Ohio State Sanitarium."

The first thought that ran through Scarlett's head was _'Snakes, what did you do to yourself?' _

Scarlett asked," When do you leave?"

Farren responded," I leave 2 days from now."

Scarlett asked," Cant I come?"

Farren replied," Yes. I need an adult chaperone before they'll even let me off base anyways."

Farren left to tell Hawk that she had found a chaperone to the sanitarium.

Hawk had responded," Alright, but I'll have to move your flight time back another 3 days."

Scarlett knew how to fly a skystriker, so they left 2 days ahead of scedule. It took almost 4 hours to reach Ohio State Sanitarium and land in a clearing in the woods. It was a tense moment as the approached the dark sanitarium looming over the path ahead. After a few minutes, they were crawling through the vents.

Scarlett whispered," Why are we crawling through the vents?"

Suddenly, they were pulled from the vents and thrown out into the woods.

Farren said," Well, that epically failed. Plan B: You pose as his wife, and I'll be your daughter."

Scarlett asked," Civilian clothes?"

Farren said," I have a blue dress and you have a pink shirt and bluejeans."


	3. Plan A Fail, Exicute Plan B

_**Plan A Fail, Exicute Plan B**_

After a few moments, the two were in their civilain clothes and walking up the trail to the sanitarium.

The guard yelled," Hault! Who goes there?"

Scarlett responded," Snake-Eyes' wife and daughter, here for a visit."

The guard said," Okay miss. Follow me."

Scarlett noted that the living conditions were horrible, almost uninhabitable. It took 2 hours to get visitor passes, then another hour to reach a room that had a 5 inch thick wall of glass, behind it, Snake-Eyes huddled in a corner. Tears were streakng down his scarred face. The guard opened the door and let Scarlett and Farren in.

The guard yelled," Your wife and daughter are here to visit."

Snake's pale blue eyes were filled with tears, he was truely scared. Scarlett crossed the room and kneeled down beside him, reaching out her arms towards him. Although he didn't remember her, Snakes felt safe enough to lean against Scarlett. It was 2 minutes before they were thrown out and shot at. Scarlett was hit. Luckly Faren knew just enough to help her. They soon had back-up though. Dock bandaged Scarlett's ankle.

Scarlett said," I can't help you with this mission anymore. You're on your own."

Farren's eyes filled with tears as she said," Scarlett, I'm scared. What do I do?"

Scarlett replied," Be brave, don't show you're scared. Rescue Snakes for me okay."

Farren said," Right!"

Soon, Farren was left with her thoughts, a health inspector, and a new partner, Kamakura, who was also in civilian clothes.

Kamakura said," From Scarlett's notes, apparently a visit from the health inspector is long over due."

Farren said," You have no idea. Wait 'til you've seen it first hand."


	4. Try Again, Fail Better

_**Try Again, Fail Better**_

Farren said," There is no way the health inspector can not shut this place down."

The Health inspector added," I will have to see this place for myself."

Kamakura said," I think you'll make the judgement when you first step in that joint."

The three made their way to the ominous building up the path. Another person was standing guard, this time a young woman.

She asked," Wo are you and what do you want?"

The health inspector responded," I am a health inspector sent by the F.D.A. adn have recieved many complaints from these two children about the living conditions here."

The woman said," I will show you around."

The three followed the woman around and t was not long before he had made a decision. He found the guard and asked to speak with the person in charge.

The guard said," Alright, I'll take you to Dr. Cassandra, but those kis have to stay here with their relative."

The health inspector agreed and followed the gaurd.

She walked into an offce and said," Doctor, a health inspector is here to see you."

Dr. Cassandra said," Let him in."

The health nspector walked n the room whle revewlng hs notes.

He said," Dr. Cassandra, I have an order by the F.D.A. to shut this place down."

Dr. Cassandra handled the situaation sophstcally by sayng," Alright, I will call the patient's families. Starting with the volent man n black."

The health inspector said," No need, his 2 children are here with me and quite capable of bringing him home to his wife."

Dr. Cassandra nodded and said," If you say so. Jayde,take this man and the two kids to the man in black."

Jayde obeyed her boss and led the health inspector, Farren, and Kamakura to Snake-Eyes' cell. After opening the door, Jayde stepped back as Farren entered the room and kneeled by Snakes who was still rying.

She said, almost whispering," It's alright. It's just Farren and my brother, Kamakura. We're going to get you out of here now. I promise."

Snakes nodded as he got to his feet. Farren led him to Dr. Cassandra's office, but got about 2 yards away before Snakes stopped and hid behind Farren.

Farren said," You go ahead, Kamakura. You're the one who has to fill out the paperwork since you're oldest. I'll stay here."

Kamakura nodded as he followed Jayde and the health inspector to Dr. Cassandra's office. After he finished reading and signing the proper paperwork, Jayde led Kamakura down the hall to where Snakes and Farren were standing and then they walked towards the door. Snakes half-smiled when he stepped into the warm sunshine. He had felt safer than he had in 4 years. In the woods a skystriker was waiting to take them back to the pit.


	5. Home Sweet Home

_**Home Sweet Home**_

Back at the pit, Scarlett's ankle was bandaged and she was up and walking against Doc's advice. She kept telling Hawk no party because Snakes is lible to start hurting people if he is excited because of how scared he was. It was the 50th time Scarlett had told him this and Hawk finally listened.

Suddenly Breaker got a message, he said," This is Breaker, shoot for it."

Farren said," Breaker, relay to Scarlett. We will be landing with sensi in a few minutes. Over."

Breaker said," Will do. Over and Out."

Breaker ran down the hall and told Scarlett. Soon they landed in the airfield and walked into the pit. No onewas over excited. A greenshirt pointed, noting that Farren had actually suceeded. Farren smiled warmly at Tommy, who had walked over to greet his sword-brother.

Farren said," Young Master, I wouldn't do that right now. He has amnesia and is ver violent."

Tommy said," Thank you for letting me know Farren."

Farren walked Snakes down the hall to the gym hoping the familiar environment would snap him out of it. Although it didn't work, since there was no one in the gym but him and Farren, the quietness helped calm him down. It was true,, he was scared, he was in what seemed to be unfamiliar territory. Farren was trying to keep him from going off on random people all that day. That night, after Snakes was asleep, Farren and Jinx sat outside Snake's door and researched ways to cure amnesia. It all came up to about 2 weeks of trying. There were 14 ways to cure amnesia. Each completely unique and strange in its own way. Jinx had no clue what they had gotten themselves into.

Farren said," Sensi also thinks Scarlett is his wife, Kamakura is his son, and I am his daughter."

Jinx laughed," How did you three manage that?"

Farren replied," That, my friend, is a long and very, very, complicated story."

Jinx said," I have time."

Farren said," I don't want to talk about it."


	6. A Drugged Ninja and Jose Quervo

_**A Drugged Ninja and Jose Quervo But It's 5 O'Clock Somewhere**_

It was 10AM, way past time for physical training, but everyone was in the rec room instead of the gym. Snake-Eyes was definately not allowed at PY for the time being. So Scarlett took the mornings to hang out with Snakes in the rec room. The music had finished the few notes of the last symphonic waltz that he and Scarlett had been trying to dance to all morning. Farren and Jinx were in the nearest sound proof room researching, but even the sound from the rec room seeped through the walls. Farren smiled as the song changed.

"Well it's sunday morning and the sun is shining in my eye that is open and my head is spinning. Was the life of the party. I can't stop grinning. I had too much tequila last night."

Back in the rec room, Snake-Eyes had jumped on a pool table, interrupting the game between Shipwreck and Breaker, beginning to dance. Duke almost immediately face palmed himself and Kamakura left before he could bust out laughing, especially since Snakes thought he was his son.

The song continued:

"Jose Quervo, you are a friend of mine. I like to drink you with a little salt and lime, did I kiss all the cowboys, did I shoot out the lights? Did I dance on the bar, did I start a fight?"

H was soon dancing to a new song. Farren quickly realized it as "5 O'Clock Somewhere" by Keith Urban. The music flooded in as Kamakura opened the door and came in. His expression was a funny one.

Farren asked," What's up?"

Kamakura replied," Nothing much, except Snakes is dancing on the pool table in the rec room."

Jinx couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly Jinx heard stumbling footsteps and finally a thud. The three suspected Shipwreck was drunk yet again. Farren decided to investigate anyways. Snakes was laying on the ground unconsious and barely breathing. Farren had known CPR for quite some time.

Not knowing what to do, Farren yelle for help. Jinx and Kamakura came running out of the nearby room, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, and Doc were running from the rec room. Upon seeing Snakes, Scarlett struggled to keep calm.

Doc examined him and asked," Did he try to get back into his room?"

Farren replied," He did, until now I thought nothing of it."

Doc said," He punched in the wrong code and got hit with a bunch of drts tipped with a strong holusionginic. He'll be alright, but he won't take medicine, comes from experience."

Farren asked," What's the other solution?"

Doc said," Go to the kitchen and have Roadblock make a small batch of herbal tea and add crushed rose petals."

Farren headed for the stairs while Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura, and Jinx followed Doc to the infirmary. It was 10 minutes for Farren to get the tea and 2 minutes to get to the infirmary. The instructions on the chart said give tea every 10 minutes. In an hour Snakes was no longer drugged.

Farren mumbled," Note to self, Remove all booby traps from Sensi's room."


	7. Storm Shadow's Betrail

_**Storm Shadow's Betrail**_

A/N: Sorry guys, I swear I've updated past chapter six, but the site is saying that I didn't so if this and the following chapters seem familiar, I don't know what it is.

It was midnight, the rain outside the window was pouring down hard. After finally locating and disabling each of the booby traps Farren and Jinx found it safe to leave Snake-Eyes to sleep without them standing guard. Storm Shadow silently crept into Snake-Eeys' room, hauled the sleeping man down the outside wall and into a COBRA helicopter.

The next morning it was Farren who discovered that he was missing. Farren knew the protocol well. Scarlett being the closest adult, she ran towards her room. Scarlett had just stepped out of the room when she spotted Farren.

Scarlett asked," Farren, what's wrong?"

Farren replied," Storm Shadow has gone back to COBRA and took sensi with him."

Scarlett said," Storm Shadow kidnapped Snake-Eyes?"

Tears flooded Scarlett's eyes as she ran for Hawk's office.

Hawk said," I know. The rescue team of you, Farren, Jinx, Kamakura,and Doc will be going after him. Ace will be your pilot."

Soon, the team of 6 were on the island of Madagascar. The location was remote, but the clearing was just large enough to land one more helicopter. Jinx and Kamakura led Farren inside the building. A blanket of tranqulizer darts hit every COBRA soldier, Crimson Guard member, and COBRA execuative there. Farren saw Snake-Eyes uncansious, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The three knew they had to get him out of there fast, but with his injuries it was best not to move him. It was quick, but they cleared about 2 troops of BATS, so they could transport Snakes safely. Nothing went as planned though, because the troops had backup and so did they. It was 2 hours before they got back to the pit.

Snake-Eyes, having lost a lot of blood, was in a state of shock and rushed immediately to the infirmary. Scarlett paced the floors waiting for news on the man she loves. Every 30 minutes or so, Doc would send news, but he hadn't sent news for over 2 hours and she feared the worst.

"I'm worried about him," Scarlett thought aloud."

Farren reassuringly said," I know Scarlett, but he's going to be okay."

It was another 30 minutes before Doc sent Kamakura with news of Snakes.

Kamakura said," Sensi will be okay, but he lost a lot of blood."

Scarlett asked," Can we see him?"

Kamakura replied," Yes, follow me.

It was a short walk down the hall and to the left. Kamakura stuck his head inside the door and Doc nodded.

Kamakura said," He's finally resting, so please be quiet."

They entered the room and all the lights were off except for a small one by the bed. Scarlett stood by the door in shock, but quickly shook her head. Farren refused to cross the room until Jinx grabbed her hand and pulled accross the small room.

Scarlett muttered," I shouldn't have let you leave that night."

Snakes opened his eyes when Scarlett crossed the room. Scarlett gave a soft smile as she took his hand.

Farren whispered," Sensi, I'm so sorry. I should've been standing guard.

Doc said," Farren, don't blame yourself for other's actions. Storm Shadow would've beaten you anyways."

Farren said," It would've given Jinx and Kamakura the time to get there."

Farren turned and left the room before she could do anything else. She headed up to the roof to get some fresh air and maybe stretch a little. Jinx had also left, but she went to the gym.

Back in the room, Scarlett whispered," Snake-Eyes, I woun't let anything happen to you. I promise."

A soft caring smile spread accross Snake-Eyes' face as if he were saying that it was alright. Doc stepped out of the room and headed up to the roof, only stoping on the way back down to pull Jinx out of the gym. Snake-Eyes motioned for the two girls to step closer. They instantly did as told.

* It's not your fault, girls. Don't reflect upon the actions of others and blame yourself.* he signed.

Farren said,"Yes sensi. I will not blame myself for what Storm Shadow did."

*Good Farren, this is a lesson you will learn once, but will be reminded of many times.* he signed.

Farren bowed before leaving. Jinx did the same.

Hours later, Snake-Eyes was released from the infirmary.


	8. Disappearance

_**Disappearance**_

It was now 7AM and neither Scarlett or Farren had seen a trace of Snake-Eyes all morning. When Scarlett told Hawk, he just treated it as if it were only a ninja thing. Scarlett had convinced to go check Snake-Eyes' room and Farren did as told.

After reaching Snake-Eyes' room FArren spotted a not written in really bad handwriting that read:

Exploring the ventilation system. Be back in about 2 hours.

-Snake-Eyes

Farren laughed a little, he must have gotten bored. Well, a restless ninja will find some way to entertain himself. Scarlett laughed kind of relieved that he was somewhere in the pit.

Farren set out for a run into the desert.

Suddenly a distress call came in, it was tapped out in Morse Code: Help, Stuck in small duct work.

Farren almost busted out laughing, but managed to keep herself composed.

She responded,"I'll be there in a second, sensi. Just hang tight."

The message tapped back was: Hang tight-no problem.

Farren almost laughed, but knowing that her communicator was on, she couldn't laugh or she would be in big trouble, and that was the last thing anyone wanted was a ninja mad at them.

Farren turned off the communicator to reset it and then she paged Scarlett.

Scarlett said," What is it Farren?"

Farren said," I have found sensi. He's stuck in some admittedly small duct work."

Scarlett busted out laughing at his prediciment. Farren had run off in the opposite direction to help Snake-Eyes. Once discovering that he was in an intersection over a supply closet, Farren grabbed a latter and climbed up to the loose air vent.

Hooking an underhook, Farren pulled as hard as she could and got Snakes out of there, but the latter toppled over. Farren flipped and landed on her feet, but Snakes almost landed on his head before he flipped and landed on his stomach. Farren had a mat on the floor, but it still hurt him.


	9. Return of Memories Long Gone

_**Return of Memories Long Gone**_

It was a beautiful day, but instead of being outside training, Farren, Jinx, Kamakura, and Scarlett had an idea to finally cure Snake-Eyes of his amnesia. Scarlett agreed and the 4 set off to find Snakes, who was roaming the halls of the pit. Scarlett smiled to herself as she appeared next to the tall, scarred blonde and grabbed his hand. It startled him until he saw who it was.

Leaning in to kiss him, she was shocked that he almost pulled away, but in the end he leaned into the kiss.

After she pulled from the kiss, Scarlett asked," Do you remember who I am now?"

Snake-Eyes leaned in and kissed Scarlett long and passionately.

*The love of my life* he signed.

Scarlett said," I love you more than I will ever show."

Snake-Eyes smiled as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

Snakes almost fainted when she said yes. Farren, Jinx, and Kamakura gave eachother high fives as Duke approached the small group.

It was true, obeying orders on this base kept you alive, but sometimes not obeying orders resulted in a marrage proposal between two people who love each other very much.


End file.
